Den Usynlige Væg -The Invisible Wall-
by FandomWriter
Summary: When a young girl named Kyra runs away from home due to um... issues. She left during a snow storm and almost dies. Loki a god saves her and takes our young girl to a cottage to nurse her back to health. Well everything work out in the end? Disclaimer: nothing is mine and rating may be moved up in later chapters.
1. Into The Snowy Darkness

~POV Kyra~  
I shiver so bad it's as if my body might fall apart any moment. I feel faint and my body, it was hard to move. I was just about out of town limits when I fell to the ground, still awake and aware of what's going on. I was just about to pass out when I noticed a black figure walking steadily towards me. Once he was infront of me he kneeled down looking at me. I was frightened as he kneeled before, I could not help but think that he was going to hurt me, or worse. He came to take me back to that acursed place. I gasped a little trying as hard as I could to keep my self out of the bitter darkness that threatened to swallow me at any moment.  
"Dont ...take me,back." I barly whisper to the man who started to pick me up, though I barly felt this as my body was becoming numb from the cold. Damn blizzard, I managed to say just before the darkness took hold and I passed out.

~POV Loki~  
I smile slightly and leave my little house to walk in the snow storm. Snow was never uncomfortable to me I though bitterly to myself as I walk away from my house more. I pass a snow drift and see a dark lump in the snow moving slowly, up and down, up and down. This steady motion was hypnotizing and I walked towards the moving lumb with out reazlizing I did so until I was right in front of it. I look down at the thing and see its a human girl that has collapts. I kneel down and in a spilt second decision and picked up the human. When I start to carry her off all I hear is a quiet whisper saying,  
"Dont...take me, back." I look down to see she finally passed out. I feel a new emotion that flutters a little little in my chest. I can feel my face heat up and I can only think in confusion as I walk back to my home, Why is this happening? Why do I feel like this.

~POV Kyra~

Darkness. Bitterness. Why does this always happen to me? Everytime I go and sleep I have these nightmares. They horrify me to the point where I wont sleep for days. So for me to sleep this long without any dream, it...scares me a little more then when I get the nightmares. I must be dead right. I look around in the darkness and see dreams that were once reality. Now I ran from it all never returning to where I have originally came from. Never. Drag me to hell if I do. I blink as I open my eyes a little groggily. The light burned my eyes slightly and I happen to smell something sweet and bitter at the same time. It was weird and I...liked it. I turn my head to see a man sitting next to my bed reading. I just stay quiet and watch him as he read. He had black hair that flowed to his neck line, his bangs were slicked back so all of his forehead showed. I felt a tingle in my thought and I coughed a little to stop the uncomfortible sensation. He looked from his book to me and saw that I was awake.  
"Your sick, you need to rest." The man says to me sternly before he picked up his book to read again. I look at this man in counfusion and he could obviously see that I was scared when I just sat there not talking at all. I thougt, Why didn't he take me back to my home? Why did he not call the police, and make a big sene from this? What was he after? All questions I hate no answer for.  
"Why did you safe me?" I whispered to the man. He looked stuned for a second and shook his head.  
"This was not kindness this was out of keeping human feelings." he says looking down at me with a intence glare. I cowared under it and intened to keep my mouth shut after that. His glare turned into a soft expression out of no whereThis scared me a little more then the glare because at least with the glare I know it's true.. I wonder what he ment about human feelings though...it made no sense to me whats-o-ever.

~POV Loki~  
I carried the girl inside and laid her on my bed. I covered her in my blanket and felt her head, a slight fever. I sighed, I didn't even know why I did this. My instincts took over before sense of mind took place. I sit in my chair that's next to my bed and then I start to read. Not long after heard a little cough and look down to see the young girl awake.  
"Your sick, you need to rest." I say sternly though why I do not 's not like this girl is my child...so why? She laid there in silence and I looked in her eyes. She was petrafied, though something seemed to click in her mind as she opened her mouth to ask.  
"Why did you safe me?" She whisperd to me softly. I was taken back in shock, though felt my insides run wild I controled it to my best ability's.  
"This was not kindness this was out if keeping human feelings." I say glaring at the girl to try and get the point to her that I did not save her out of pity. She looked at me in fear and cowared into the blankets more.

**A/N: This was a Fanfiction that my friend wanted me to do. I was happy to do it, writing can be interesting and fun at times . ~! This will be made into another Muti-chapter just like the current one im working in 'The Man in the Ally Way.' I dont know how this turned out since this is my first god to human as well as normal non-gay people. And no offence I love gay people thats why I write about them XD. But this might take awhile to type up and upload due to me not getting insperation. GOMENASAI MINA, gomenasai :'(...**

~Please Review~


	2. maybe it's been harsh

Den Usynlige Væg -The Invisible Wall- Chapter Two:

POV Loki  
Loki sat in his chair, glaring at the girl acrossed from him. Even though she was sick, she gave a glare back, no matter how weak it was it impressed him that she was even able to do that given her current state. Sweat beaded the girls forehead as she gave short labored breaths. He could tell she was on the edge of the harsh darkness, one that wanted to take her back. She seemed to suffer, hanging onto the light. Why, why would she do that if the darkness would take all of her pain away? He looked at her analizing was lethe, he could tell from here. Her complection was soft, yet hard at the same time.  
"Why were you walking in the snow mortal?" He demanded as he put his hands in his lap. He wanted to know so despertly why he wanted to know about this human. Why did she capture his intrige so much? What was so special about on mortal who would leave in the end.

POV Kyra  
"Why were you walking in the snow mortal?" This man demanded as his eyes roamed over her in confusion. She couldn't know why, maybe it was from the coldness, or maybe her brush with death. She didn't know but something posesssed her to tell the strange man before her. She looked away at the wall, memories filled her mind as she fell back into remebrance.  
"To get away, maybe if I drowned in the pond my life will be over. Maybe then I can be truely happy." Her voice cracked towards the ending. She squinted as she turned to look back at the man, her curiousity increased.

Unknown POV

Kyra looked at Loki with increasing curiousity. Why had this man save her when she wished to die? Why did he take her to such a warm place? She quickly closed her eyes, over thinking was not good. She didn't want to trigger an anxiety attack.  
"Why would you try to drown yourself?" Loki asked her as she opened her eyes to glance at him. She shrugged, the fabric of the blanket sliding over her skin making her a bit uncomfortible. Shifting, she moved so she was on her side, better to face him anyway. Kyra didn't know this man. For all she knew he could be a pyco killer of a sort. She had to watch his every movement. Never trusting anything he gave her, food or otherwise. Her eyes looked at Loki with a hardness that should not be achived in her state, yet she managed to somehow muster the energy to do it. Loki stared at her, she contiued to amaze him. How could she be so untrusting, yet have such a soft caresse shaded onto her features. Kyra had a guarded gaze upon that she felt safer then she should be feeling in the current situation.  
"I'm ignored, my life is total shit. Why should I have to be the adopted! No one even told me where my real parents are." Ther was a pause as she took a few moments to close her eyes. Kyra didnt like feeling out of control like this, yet sometimes she was just pushed a little to far, falling from the short edge. Loki's eyesbrows shot up at her statement. Adopted, that brought back so many bad memories. Memories Loki would wished to be without.  
"I'v been kidnapped. Yeah, kidnapped at six months old. I'v been raped as well just last fucking year, Do you know how tramadic that was! Now because of the shit in my life im called liar, which ends up with me haveing barly having any friends. Whom I can't trust most of them in the first place, exept my bestfriend." Kyra abruptly stoppped looking away in shame. Her eyes softened at the thought of her dearest friend. If she killed herself Matthew would be so very sad. He tried to help her all the time, even freatting over the little stuff. How could she have even tried to kill herself with someone waiting for her to come back safe.  
"I just got sick of it. I wanted to feel the pain go away." Her eyes closed, swiftly falling into a deep slumber. Loki shook his head as he watched her. She indeed had a have cruel life. Loki got up and walked over to her. He leaned down slightly and patted her head. His facial expression never changing.  
"I'm sorry." He said before walking out of the roo, turning out the lights as he did.

**A/N: Well isnt this just a bit sad T.T I cant just let it be like this yet I think it is ok. IMPORTANT NEWS EVERYONE! I still have no computer since the hard drive was killed by my dad. He said he'd buy a new one so I can start working again but i never happened. *Shrugs* please bare with me until then.**


End file.
